The Lecture Predicament
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Penny attends one of Leonard's lectures and finds herself in a predicament she hadn't quite accounted for.


**A/N - When the Snowflake Snugglers thread hit 150 thread on FanForum I was looking through the amazeballs OP and 'Penny taking a class Leonard is teaching' was on the wish list - so I thought, ooh, interesting. And then this idea of her attending one of his lectures, wether it be for taking a class or she just felt like it, popped up in my mind. And here it is! :) **

* * *

Leonard had been talking for forty-five minutes. In ten minutes, he would give his students a twenty-minute break before continuing with the second half of the lecture. Most of the time, he didn't particularly enjoy delivering these long lectures, because he knew from experience that it was difficult to continuously follow along and get distracted. There were a few keen students who would listen intently to every word, and take pages and pages of notes, which he supposed was good - at least people were getting something out of this. However, not everybody was the same, and he knew there were those who struggled with trying to listen and take notes in such a long lecture. Even _giving_ the lecture felt a little boring.

But today was different. Penny had decided that she wanted to go to one of his lectures, saying that maybe she'd learn a little something and get a couple of hours rest while he continued on when she got lost. That, and now that she wasn't working and had the extra time, she was considering taking a Physics class at her college - and he could give her a bit of a head start if she decided she was interested in the subject itself. He'd found it funny, but she'd insisted she was serious - she wanted to be able to say she'd attended one of his lectures and given Physics a real try. So he'd agreed, and she'd come, sitting in the front row. He had decided not to look at her this whole time, in case she had fallen asleep and he was disheartened, and also because he knew he'd be distracted by the fact that his gorgeous girlfriend was sat at one of his lectures.

Since he only had a little bit to go before the break, he thought he'd chance looking over at her to see how she was holding up. She'd brought in two Red Bulls with her as back up. He wondered if she had any left, because he definitely needed some.

As his eyes fell on her, the sight he met was not what he expected. At all.

The two cans of Red Bull were left unopened on the side of her desk. Elbows on the desk and hands clasped together, she was leaning forward, her eyes set intently on him. Her cheeks were flushed red, and she had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Fingers pressing into her hands and being released again in a random pattern, her chest, also flushed, rose and fell at a pace noticeably faster than normal. On the edge of her seat, her thighs were pressed tightly together, while her ankles hooked around the outside front legs of the chair, her heels lifted slightly out of the black pumps she was wearing.

Raising his brows slightly, he looked back to the notes on the stand that he had been reading from and cleared his throat.

"Umm... the-" He stopped all of a sudden, changing his mind. "You know what, let's take a break. Take... take twenty five minutes." He could tell just by the way Penny was poised in her chair that they probably wouldn't even need _ten _minutes, but even with that, twenty minutes gave them plenty of time, depending on how things went. "Yeah. I'll see you in twenty-five minutes. Thanks."

As the students got up and filed out, almost all of them groaning in relief that they desperately needed coffee, Leonard walked over to Penny's desk. Her eyes followed him, but her posture didn't change. Smirking, Leonard quickly figured out his next move; the best one he could play in this situation. Placing his hands on either side of her desk, he leaned forward slightly. "I'm gonna need to see you in my office, Penny."

"You are?" Penny gulped, her voice low and quiet.

Waiting for the rest of the students to leave, Leonard simply stared into his girlfriend's eyes. As the room fell silent, he could hear her heavy breathing. "Yes." Tilting his head forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Blinking her eyes back open as his lips left hers, Penny felt her breath catch. "You're so smart," she blurted out. Leaning forward for another kiss, her lips were met instead with the tip of his finger.

Shaking his head, Leonard smiled. "I can't permit this kind of behavior in the lecture theater."

Bringing her hand up to move his finger away from her lips, she leaned forward once more, this time kissing him fully on the mouth. It took every single part of her not to continue the kiss, because if she was honest, she knew that right now she could be done quicker than pouring coffee. Her eyes met his as she looked up at him. "Looks like you'll have to show me some form of scholarly discipline while I'm in your office."

"Oh," Leonard placed a light kiss on her lips again, "I will," his lips moved to graze her neck and he heard a sharp in take of breath from her. "Don't you worry about that."

"Leonard."

Taking both her hands in his, he helped her stand up, and she eagerly came toward him. Grinning, he wrapped an arm around her waist, his fingers playing with the bottom of her shirt. One of her hands came around his back and into his back pocket, while the other held onto his arm. Leading her out of the lecture theater, she kept her head turned with her eyes locked on his face; his amused smirk was mesmerizing. She didn't even noticed when they came to a halt, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a key and unlock his office door.

Her eyes read 'Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, PhD.' and below it, 'Experimental Physics' on the front of his door, before she was ushered inside and the door had closed behind her. She heard the lock click and next thing she knew, her body was between the door that told everybody how smart her boyfriend was and the incredibly hot scientist who was the smart boyfriend that could turn her on with a _lecture_.


End file.
